Conventionally available clamp devices of the noted type fall into two general classifications.
There are clamp devices formed of polymeric material which include an elongate strap component having an integral eye or anchor portion at one end. Devices of this type are illustrated, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,869, issued May 9, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,509, issued Mar. 1, 1977. Such devices typically include a multiplicity of transversely directed teeth along the length of the strap on one surface thereof. The eye or anchor end includes a pawl which is angularly oriented with respect to the teeth in such manner that the teeth are permitted to pass freely through the eye in one direction, with a consequent deflection of the pawl. The geometry of the pawl and teeth is arranged to preclude retractile movement of the band through the anchor.
When the device is tightened about an article or articles to be connected, i.e. a hose or flexible connector fitting sleeved over a duct end, etc. the tightened band functions to compress the outer encircling component against the duct so as to prevent fluid leaks from the spaces between the components.
A further conventionally available clamp device is comprised of an elongate metal strip having a multiplicity of closely spaced perforations angularly oriented relative to the longitudinal axis of the strip. One end of the strip carries a fixture in which is rotatably mounted the equivalent of a worm gear or thread, the periphery of which is inclined relative to the longitudinal axis of the strip to correspond with the angles of the perforations in the strip.